


The Official Chroma Guide

by Koofins



Category: Legend of Spyro, Original Work, Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: Descriptions of Non-Human Reproductive Anatomy, Descriptions of Violence/Blood/Gore, Descriptions of dicks in chapter 7 basically, Kurosia, Original Species, Original work - Freeform, Western Dragon(s), original dragon species
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koofins/pseuds/Koofins
Summary: A thorough look into an original dragon species known as the Chroma, the 'good' counterpart to WeirdHyena's Kuros. Details the culture, religion, biology, magic system and other important details. Inspiration for this species has been drawn from the Spyro the Dragon series as well as The Legend of Spyro trilogy. Rated M for descriptions of anatomy in later chapters.
Kudos: 3





	1. Introduction

**What are the Chroma?**

* * *

The Chroma are a species of dragons that inhabit an unnamed world dominantly populated by sentient dragons and ruled ultimately by mysterious forces of Magik*. The population of Chroma was last recorded at over 75,000 individuals, half of which currently reside in their capitol city in the center of Chroma contested territories.

The Chroma are so-named due to their bright, chromatic colored scales that cover most of their body mass, and the presence of brightly colored markings that occur naturally on their scales that correspond with their elemental abilities. The Chroma have the ability to control and 'breathe' certain elements, including: Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, Air and Water. Some Chroma also naturally grow solidified Magik masses on the epidermis known on their world as 'Magigems*.' These gems help control the intensity of their Magik, as well as help heal minor wounds and store energy for long flights.

Unlike the Kuros*, the Chroma do not separate themselves by breeds due to differing physical traits. Instead, all Chroma fall under the same umbrella species. Though some within the Chroma people hold onto the belief that the separation of elements shows that all of the Chroma are indeed separated, universally the sentiment is that they are all one people created by the same gods.


	2. Creation and Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of the Chroma Pantheon, and their gods/goddesses.

**Creation Mythos**

* * *

...And so the Sky Kin, Kain and the Brothers and the Sisters, looked upon the mortal realms and the wounds it still bore from their battles. They wept, for in their fervor to end the petty squabbles, they had ended many precious lives that were theirs to protect, and had been blind to the destruction that occurred in this naturally chaotic place.

“Peace, my kin,” Ksindæl bade, the first to gain his voice as he unfurled his great wings and pulled Sky Kin to his sides. “Though those we were tasked to guide and to protect are gone or turned from us due to our own folly, we must do what we can to make up for our actions. Too long did I wait in my lofty place for this trouble to end on its own. Tell me, my Brothers and my Sisters, what would you make, as a symbol of your faith and kinship with one another?”

As they stared at each other, wondering what would be the best way to communicate this to each other, Conmuro spoke first, “I would give them my Fire, my Passion and its power, that they might know the depths of my love for my Brothers and Sisters.”

“And I would lend my Ice, the Wit needed to wield it and live in this world, that they would live long, happy and healthy lives.”

And so it went, from Murex to Fulmen, then Eurus and Irriro, who would all lend their Element to one another and their understanding of each. As they said so, a single scale fell from their sides, as well as one of their Magigems, which fell into the four waiting palms of the Many-Eyed One.

“And I would give these form,” Ksindæl said, clapping his four claws together in a flash so brilliant that his sibs were blinded for a time. When they were able to see, from Kain’s palms poured the blood and elements and forms of all Chroma that would ever be born, falling from their lofty realm down to the mortal one below. And he still pours life into us with his patient claws, letting us serve as a reminder of the kinship between the Sky-Kin and Himself, for we are all of us one under their many loving gazes.

**Pantheon**

* * *

Ksindæl/Kain: The Many Eyed God and creator of the Sky-Kin. Larger than all of the Brothers and Sisters combined, and the only one with two sets of forearms. Though he is the only purple god, Chroma born with purple scales are not thought of more or less special than the rest. His element is unknown, though his powers are far greater than any of the others, being able to create mortal creatures as well as gods from his own being and the mass of others.

  * Forms: A purple-hued reflection nebula, typically seen in dreams. A four-armed, six-legged Chroma with four eyes and a beak-like mouth, usually four-six times the size of a fully grown mortal Chroma. The Spring Stag, a gold horned deer-like creature said to appear when Chroma are hunting in territories that do not belong to them, or as a symbol of a bountiful harvest for the coming season.
  * Mate(s): Unlike the rest of the Sky-Kin, Kain has been known to take on many mates, both among gods from other pantheons and mortals alike. Only the gods and Kain himself know who he takes on as a mate, and most of the gods respect his privacy aside from the Twins of the Dunewyrm’s pantheon.



Conmuro: The Burning One and the patron of all Fire Chroma. Though not the leader of the pantheon or the Sky-Kin, Conmuro often is the first to act. Conmuro is also thought to be the patron of Passion, Rebirth and Justice for the Chroma.

  * Forms: A red supergiant star that is usually the most visible during the summer. Otherwise he is seen sharing the body of Murex, with bright red scales and an off-white crown, orange and gold markings/Magigems on his (the right side) half of the body. An infernal imp, creatures sometimes associated with demons, that punishes those who treat others unjustly.
  * Mate(s): N/A



Murex: The Sturdy One and predecessor of all Earth Chroma. Murex is the most level-headed out of all of the Brothers, and is thought to be the patron of Compassion, Family and Fertility. One of little words but is deeply protective of his siblings and the Chroma people.

  * Forms: A carbonaceous asteroid seen only in dreams that many believe are prophetic in regards to good news about family or starting a new family. Shares a body with Conmuro, with deep green scales and stone gray horns and dark green facial fur. Has bright green markings and Magigems on his side of the body (the left). Also seen as a tortoise nearly the size of an adult Chroma, one that teaches lessons in patience and enjoying your life at your own pace.
  * Mate(s): N/A



Stiriracus: Wisest One and the sire of all Ice Chroma. Stiriracus is often portrayed as distant, but also deeply cares for his Brothers and Sisters, and is very mindful of his words with them and with mortals alike. Often touted as the one to pray to in matters of Intelligence, Memory and Honor.

  * Forms: Interstellar ice crystals in a molecular cloud, said to be present in visions when one is seeking an answer to a very difficult question. Shares the right half of a body with Fulmen, with frozen blue-white scales and an icy crown. His markings and Magigems are nearly white. A white hare with bright blue eyes that always outpaces no matter how long a Chroma tries to run it down.
  * Mate(s): N/A



Fulmen: Wiser One, the Quick One and ancestor to all Electricity Chroma. Fulmen usually comes in as a close second to quick, and sometimes thoughtless actions with Conmuro, and in that regard the two are very much alike. The main difference is that Fulmen thinks a little bit faster than his Brothers and Sisters. Said to to be one to seek out for Wit, Rationale, and Decision.

  * Forms: Radiation storms seen around Conmuro’s red supergiant form, usually viewed as a sign that a decision must be made quickly lest inaction harms others. A bright gold color on his side of the body (the left), Fulmen has yellow markings and Magigems. Also appears as a finch, distracting students while they are studying rather than applying their knowledge where it might be needed.
  * Mate(s): N/A



Eurus: The Willful One, and mother of all the Wind Chroma. Eurus is driven by intuition and instinct, and just as sharp of wit as Fulmen and Stiriracus. Eurus is also the one to reprimand the Brothers first when they let petty differences start squabbles, and has an affinity for fine art. Chroma seek her aid and counsel in affairs of Communication, Perception and Creativity.

  * Forms: A solar wind. Eurus is the left half of a body shared with Sagacitus. Her half is all silver-gray with light blue markings and Magigems, with a crown that is almost gold. Can also be seen in the form of a dragonfly, whom she has an affinity for.
  * Mate(s): N/A



Irriro: The Mother, and matron of the Water Chroma. Irriro is dominated by feeling, both her own and for others, and though much quieter than her Sister Eurus is also keenly intelligent. More so in the affairs of the heart, however. Irriro is sought out regarding Love, Empathy and Death.

  * Forms: One of the two moons. She shares a body with Temero, with her left half being a deep blue, her horns of soft yellow coral and with markings/Magigems of darkest blue. Appears to others sometimes as a otter carrying her child.
  * Mate(s): N/A



Sagacitus: Mindful One, Sagacitus is the mother of the Fear Chroma. Most texts have been erased regarding her, but she was once portrayed as the only mute Chroma god, though one with a kinder heart than most. Those seeking peace from Fear itself would seeker out, as well as those who wanted counsel with Cunning and Courage.

  * Forms: Black matter, the unknown in space. Sharing the right side of the body with Eurus, Sagacitus has deep red scales with blood red markings and Magigems. Sometimes took on the form of a fox.
  * Mate(s): N/A



Temero: The Hidden One. Temero is the sire of the Poison Chroma, and like Sagacitus, has been erased from most Chroma records. Temero was secretive, but just as protective of his Sky-Kin as Murex, and would do  _ anything _ to keep his Brothers and Sisters safe. Temero was once sought out for comfort regarding harmful Secrets, as well as Secrecy itself, and Kinship.

  * Forms: A Supergiant Star Rainbow Nebula. He shares a body with Irriro, with his right half of the body being a myriad of colors: bright hues mostly, with contrasting spots and Magigems that sometimes change in hue, shape and size. His crown is usually a uniform deep red. Sometimes takes on the form of a poisonous amphibian with colors that change shape and hue at will.
  * Mate(s): N/A



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronunciation Guide:
> 
> Ksindæl: kuh-ZIN-DIE-ale  
> Conmuro: kon-MOOR-oh  
> Murex: MYOOR-ex  
> Stiriracus: STEER-eer-RACK-oos  
> Fulmen: full-MEN  
> Eurus: AIR-us  
> Irriro: EAR-EAR-oh  
> Sagacitus: SAH-gah-SEE-toos  
> Temero: teh-MARE-oh


	3. Sexual Dimorphism (WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual dimorphism found in the Chroma species. A WIP that will have more details in the future.

**Sexual Dimorphism**

* * *

While individuals can possess traits more commonly found in one or the other gender, the Chroma people during present times do appreciate a more 'traditional' look when it comes to males and females. These are:

**Male Chroma**

  * Tend to have stockier frames overall
  * More horns in their crown
  * Shorter necks/tails
  * Elemental markings that are a sign of stronger genes tend to be more crude and larger along the shoulders, haunches and crest of the neck
  * Boxier, rough facial features are considered masculine and the ‘norm’ for AMAB



**Female Chroma**

  * Slimmer, and taller than the opposite gender overall
  * Fewer horns in the crown, though more slender spikes along the joints and neck
  * Females also have longer tails and necks
  * More detailed markings that are more frequent on the body
  * Elegant facial features are considered feminine and ‘the norm’ for AFAB




	4. Wing Types and Structures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details the different physical structures of the Chroma species.

**Wing Types and Structures**

* * *

Due to some inspiration from The Legend of Spyro and for purely aesthetic reasons in some cases, Chroma dragons have two primary wing types. The more common of these are known as 'sails,' while the others are simply called wings. A third type can be present and are typically seen as a sign of Kurosian and Dunewyrm parentage, and are called 'crosswings.'

**Sail Wings:**

Sail wings are so called due to the mostly triangular shape of the wing/connective tissue and sometimes an entire lack of said tissue between the innermost finger phalange of the wing and back. These wings don't tend to make sense in so far as their ability to keep a dragon in the air, and it is believed ease of flight with this wing type is achieved through Magik. Hence the necessity for some Chroma to have Magigems. They are also typically slightly-skeletal in appearance, with colors that can harmonize or contrast with the rest of the body. The shoulder joint of sails are usually located where the shoulder blades and a little lower than where shoulders and the base of a dragon's neck meet. A typical wingspan is measured at one and a half the length of the dragon from nosetip to tailbase.

' **Plain' Wings:**

These wings are more traditional in shape and size, with enough connective tissue and size present for ease of natural flight and gliding. Wings typically resemble bat wings with much smaller sized scales the same color as the dragon's body along the arm/hand/fingers of the wing, with the connective tissue ranging from harmonious to contrasting colors. Wings also commonly have markings on the connective tissue.The shoulder joint of wings are located just behind where shoulder and collarbone meet on the dorsal side of a dragon, with a span double the length of a dragon from nosetip to tailbase.

**Crosswings:**

So called due to a Chroma having mixed blood, which gives them an ability that has not been found naturally in the Chroma for hundreds, if not thousands, of generations. This ability is tied into Magik, and enables Crosswinged individuals to ‘hide’ their wings. Essentially the body mass is teleported into another plane of reality entirely, enabling the individual to be without their wings. This is mostly used when traveling through forests on the ground, making Crosswings have an easier time of maneuvering between the trees, as well as while traveling underground. Damage to a Crosswing’s Magigems can temporarily make this process impossible, and irreparable damage can stop it entirely in one or both the wings. Crosswings boast the widest wing span, measuring three times the length of the dragon from nose tip to tail  _ tip _ .

**Multiple Wings:**

**** Considered an incredibly rare trait and also due to mixed blood, some Chroma are born with multiple pairs of wings. This was more frequently seen during ancient times, and is attributed with the evolutionary period that the Chroma went through when the Sky Kin and Kain gifted them with the ability of speech, thought, and elemental magic. Before being four-legged dragons with one pair of wings, the Chroma were wyverns with brightly colored scales. Over time, some selective breeding and natural evolution when the necessity of building communal or familial/individual shelters and tools led to the Chroma developing multiple fingers growing from the wrist joint of their wings. This would eventually lead to the presence of two pairs of wings, with the front-most or ‘undercarriage’ wings on the torso becoming shorter, and eventually losing all presence of wing membrane or structure. In present day, multiple wings either grow similarly to the previous statement, or not unlike those of a dragonfly. This is often due to Urlathei* Kuros blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urlathei: A species of Kuros with a mostly external Kuronium skeletal system that resemble insects. Read more here: https://www.deviantart.com/weirdhyenas/art/Kurosia-The-Urlathei-740947696


	5. Elements: Recognized, Adopted and Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details the elements that naturally occur in the Chroma, those 'forbidden' to the Chroma, and a species 'adopted' by the Chroma that are essentially recognized as 'kin.'

Elements: Recognized, ‘Adopted’ and Forbidden

* * *

In recent generations, the Chroma have experienced a religious reawakening that has essentially rewritten everything the society believes about Elements and the Magik that binds all of them together. Four of the Elements out of the normal eight are the only ones recognized as ‘legitimate,’ and in the social and political structure of their people, are the only ones that can become Guardians*, part of the Circle*, and join the Chroma army and knight-guard*.

Recognized:

**Fire:**   
Those affiliated with the element of Fire have the ability to exhale flames, and some have the power of pyrokinesis. Fire Chroma are noted as having higher body temperatures than others, and have the ability to resist minor burns and have a higher rate of surviving major burns. Their major weaknesses are Water, Ice and Earth elements.

**Electricity:**   
These Chroma have the ability to exhale bolts of lightning, and conduct electricity through their bodies safely. Electricity Chroma can fly safely through dangerous and sometimes fatal storm clouds, earning them the nickname ‘storm runners.’ Their major weaknesses are Wind, Earth and Ice elements.

**Ice:  
** The Ice Chroma exhale large, frozen projectiles, snow, and hail. Ice Chroma can survive low temperatures that most creatures cannot for extended periods of time, and some legends say they can be completely frozen and survive being thawed out. Ice Chroma are weak to Fire and Water in the right conditions.

**Earth:  
** Earth elementals are unique in that their projectile weapons are not conventionally attached to their element. Earth Chroma can shoot smaller stones depending on their bloodline, but for the most part their projectile ability is to fire concussive waves that cause damage similar to an earthquake. The Earth Chroma are a hardy bunch and have no true outright weaknesses to other elements, but instead can grow weak if deprived of Water and exposed to Fire for too long.

Adopted:

**Wind:  
** The Wind Chroma have a rare ability to exhale strong gusts of wind, strong enough to cause physical battering damage to their targets and cause small tornadoes. Wind Chroma can also survive higher altitude flights than others, and some can fly without wings for a short period of time. Wind Chroma are weak to Earth elements, but mostly weak to sheer brute force due to their kind having smaller, ‘weaker’ bodies.

**Water:  
** Water Chroma are able to use water as a breath weapon, as well as aquakinesis, and all Water Chroma can breathe underwater. Water Chroma spend about 50% of their lives at sea, living in large family groups called pods. Water Chroma are weak to Ice and Electricity, and conversely are almost entirely fireproof.

**Metal:  
** Like their Nature kin, the Metal Elementals are not truly Chroma, merely a different breed of dragon entirely that have been adopted into their ranks. It’s unknown what their elemental affinity does for them, and the Chroma themselves view them only as valuable as long as they continue making armor for them. The Metal dragons have no known element, and their scales are much thinner and thus susceptible to damage. Metal Chroma can, however, wear metal armor of their own creation that covers almost 90% of their bodies, and when seen by other breeds are never out of these suits of armor. Metal dragons can work closely with Fire, but are weak to most other elements. 

**Nature:**   
The Nature Elementals are mysterious in the way their element manifests itself. Nature dragons by presence alone are usually seen as a good omen, as crops and plants grown by sentient creatures tend to grow more prosperously around them. They have no known breath weapon, whether due to not having one or just keeping it a secret is unknown. Nature dragons are weak to mostly only Fire and Ice, with all other elements having little effect on them, save for Water which can actually strengthen them to a degree.

Forbidden:

**Poison:**   
Poison Chroma are, in fact, naturally occurring in the Chroma species, much like Fear Chroma. The Poison Chroma are so named due to the ability to spit and produce poison, in the forms of liquid or gas. Poison Chroma are weak to most the elements due to thinner scales, but most notably are weakest to the Ice element.

**Fear:**   
Fear Chroma have a strange way of manifesting their own elemental powers, and are markedly different than even their kin the Poison Chroma in that respect. Instead of ‘spitting’ the element or breathing it, Fear Chroma can instill fear in sentients and non-sentients around them without doing much of anything. It is hypothesized that this is due to their relation to the long-dead element ‘Aura,’ which had the opposite effect than Fear. Fear Chroma have virtually no weaknesses, save for Water. Ironically, all Fear Chroma are deathly afraid of drowning, and tend not to live near large bodies of them.

**Shadow/Darkness:**   
Shadow and Darkness are not naturally occurring elements in the Chroma unless one has a Kuros parent or one who is part Kuros in some way. It’s rumored that Shadow and Darkness can ‘touch the soul’ of a Chroma, and will alter the manifestation of a Chroma’s elemental powers. Pure Shadow/Darkness Chroma are some of the most wanted criminals among Chroma society, regardless of committing crimes, and most who show their ability to other Chroma are to be killed on sight. Chroma who fully adopt the element of Shadow/Darkness are weak only to those who have the Light element.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knight-Guard: A military branch that is stationed almost exclusively within the walls of all major Chroma cities.  
> Guardians: Those who compete in and win the Guardian Tourney. Individuals who represent the best of what their elemental Magik has to offer, they offer guidance to the masses and to young. Guardians are tasked with raising the 'Children of Wohrfayn*' in the temple where the Chroma gather to worship.  
> Circle: The Circle is comprised of three different groups of representatives: The Guardians, The Elders, and generals of the Chroma Army. It's purpose is to govern the Chroma masses through speaking for the groups they represent, declarations of war, battle strategies, and peace-time efforts. The Elders are usually retired Guardians and generals, and are typically the ones who ultimately are the mouth piece for all decisions made by the Circle.  
> Children of Wohrfayn: Chroma orphans who are brought to the capitol city of the Chroma, Wohrfayn. They are raised by the Guardians, and typically take on the surname 'Wohrfayn' in respect and as thanks for the capitol essentially raising them.


	6. Coloration and Cultural Significance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The importance of scale coloration within the Chroma species.

**Coloration and its Importance**

* * *

The color of a Chroma’s scales and the presence of markings are key to differentiating the Chroma from all other species. While some Dunewyrms can come in bright golds or yellow, the Chroma currently are the only known species who boast colors that contain anything within the knowable color spectrum. Most individuals born within the species have bright,  _ chromatic _ colored scales, as mentioned in the introduction.

The only colors that  _ are not _ present in any and all Chroma, regardless of elemental affinity, are pure white with the absence of markings and pure black with the absence of markings. So they naturally cannot have the same colors as a Kuros, or be colored to represent a Light element. There can/have been, however, individuals with off-white scales with elemental-corresponding colored markings, and almost black. Listed below are colors most associated with elements found in the Chroma.

SIDENOTES: 

  1. Chroma without elemental markings are seen as either genetically weak by their peers or cursed, as this is typically a sign of a weak or harmful amount of Magik in the individual. Thus, those born without markings are forbidden from artificially dyeing their scales with elemental markings.
  2. Silver and Gray are often not fully desaturated, meaning their elemental color is not entirely ‘washed out.’ So an Electricity Chroma would be ‘yellow-gray’, etc.
  3. Purple has no significance in the ability of the individual. It’s just another color.
  4. Pure white and pure black are **not** colors that occur in the Chroma.



**Fire:**

  * Most Common: Red, Orange and Yellow.
    * Most Common Marking Colors: Moderately darker/lighter hued than the main body scales
  * Uncommon: Purple, Brown, Pink
    * Uncommon Marking Colors: Contrasting or on opposite ends of the above spectrum
  * Rare: Blue, Off-White
  * Rarest: Green, Near Black



**Electricity:**

  * Most Common: Yellow, Gold and Gray-Dark Gray
    * Most Common Marking Colors: Many shades brighter than the main body
  * Uncommon: Purple, Blue, Off-White
    * Uncommon Marking Colors: Slightly darker/lighter
  * Rare: Red, Pink, Orange
  * Rarest: Green, Brown



**Ice:**

  * Most Common: Blue, Purple
    * Most Common Marking Colors: Paler than the main body, near-white in most cases
  * Uncommon: Off-White, Gray, Silver
    * Uncommon Marking Colors: Darker shades
  * Rare: Pink, Brown
  * Rarest: Green, Red, Yellow and Orange



**Earth:**

  * Most Common: Green, Brown
    * Most Common Marking Colors: Moderately darker/lighter hue
  * Uncommon: Red, Blue, Tan/Gold
    * Uncommon Marking Colors: Contrasting colors
  * Rare: Pink, Gray
  * Rarest: Orange



**Wind:**

  * Most Common: Gray, Silver, Off-White
    * Most Common Marking Colors: Darker or Off-White
  * Uncommon: Blue, Pink, Yellow
    * Uncommon Marking Colors: Contrasting colors
  * Rare: Orange, Red
  * Rarest: Green, Brown



**Water:**

  * Most Common: Blue, Green
    * Most Common Marking Colors: Darker or Lighter
  * Uncommon: Yellow, Purple, Pink
    * Uncommon Marking Colors: Contrasting colors
  * Rare: Red, Orange
  * Rarest: Brown



**Poison:**

  * Most Common: Purple, Green
    * Most Common Marking Colors: Vibrant contrasting colors
  * Uncommon: Pink, Yellow, Red
    * Uncommon Marking Colors: Pale or moderately darker complimentary colors
  * Rare: Orange, Brown
  * Rarest: Grey, Off-White, Silver



**Fear:**

  * Most Common: Blue, Green, Blood Red
    * Most Common Marking Colors: Darker or Lighter
  * Uncommon: Yellow, Purple, Pink
    * Uncommon Marking Colors: Contrasting colors
  * Rare: Red, Orange
  * Rarest: Brown




	7. Anatomy (NSFW) (WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The anatomical details of Chroma individuals. A WIP.

**Anatomy**

* * *

Like all dragons, the Chroma have some universally similar anatomical features to the Kuros, Dunewyrms and their adopted kin. Below is a detailed description of most of their key features.

Wings:    
As described in Chapter Four, Chroma can possess a variance of different wing types. Typically they are made up of an ‘arm,’ one ‘thumb,’ and ranging from three to sometimes seven or more ‘fingers.’ The arm and finger bones are much longer and thinner than the actual arms of the dragon, with connective tissue growing between the fingers and connective tissue growing from the innermost finger and into the side/back of a Chroma in the case of the Plain and Crosswing types.

Horns:   
Most Chroma are born with two, four, and sometimes six horns making a ‘crown’ on their heads. These horns can grow in varying directions, though typically grow in a backward curving arc over the base of the dragon’s skull for aerodynamic construction and for protecting the skull itself. Horns are usually made up of keratin, though the keratin of a dragon is much harder than in most other creatures. In some cases, it can be as hard as diamond, or chip off like flint. The physical look and texture of horns can resemble many different materials: bone, rock, coral, crystal, and even ice. Some Chroma with hybrid-ancestry can have metallic, faux-Kuronium horns. Horns can also grow along the jawline, the top of the skull, and cheekbones.

Teeth:   
Chroma typically have a diet that consists mainly of meat, with some vegetation to help with digestion as well as recipes that utilize plants, herbs, fruits and mushrooms. Thus the teeth are primarily made up of large, sharp canine teeth, and grinding molars. Like Dunewyrms, the Chroma have a pair of major canine teeth called ‘Killing Teeth.’ These canines are almost always visibly present, but the full length of the tooth is retracted inside the gums, and can extend via muscle control to nearly double their usual length. These teeth are so-called due to their use in causing deep puncturing wounds and almost certain death when aimed correctly.

Tail and Neck:   
The tail and necks of dragons are also a notable staple of their overall look, and Chroma are no exception. In both cases, most Chroma possess longer, more serpentine anatomy. The neck and tail muscles are incredibly strong, and tails are almost always semi-prehensile and able to be used to pick up and hold objects and sometimes young. The necks can also rotate nearly 180 degrees.

Paws and Claws:   
The front and hind paws of a Chroma are not unlike that of a reptile, though forepaws have more humanoid anatomy in that they possess thumbs and longer, three-jointed finger digits. Both paws on the front and back legs have three toes, with the fore having opposable thumbs. Like the horns, these can have claws that exhibit different ‘looks’ that usually relate to their genes and element. Chroma claws are not retractable.

Eyes:   
Chroma, like most dragon species, have eyesight that far surpasses the human perception. Dragons can see a much larger color spectrum that others cannot, and have perfect vision throughout most of their lives from the moment they hatch until the last few years of their lives. The color spectrum and hue of a Chroma’s eyes depends entirely on genetics, as Elemental Magik has no bearing on this feature of their anatomy.

Skull Shape/Facial Features:   
While mostly serpentine in shape, the skull structure of the Chroma as a species tends to lean more towards a more broader and rounder shape. A blend of equine, canine and feline features, with a sloped or sometimes pronounced brow ridge and wider more rounded parietal and occipital bone to give room for their much larger brain mass and eyes. The jaw and cheek bones of the Chroma also tend to look a big ‘humanoid’ with more exaggerated features. (Purely for aesthetic reasons.) The mouths/’lips’ of the Chroma are also built for speech purposes.

Scutes/Spurs/Fins/Clubs:   
Aside from scale colors and markings, another defining feature among the Chroma are accents along their body that they have taken to calling scutes, spurs, fins and clubs. Scutes and spurs tend to be raised ridges of scales and/or mock-claws or spikes along their backs/spine, wings, forelegs and hind legs. Fins grow in the same spaces, with these features adding to a dragon’s aerodynamic shapes, as well as aiding in sharp turns when fins grow along the ends of an individual’s tail. Clubs are almost exclusively found on the end of a dragon’s tail, typically with those who have the Earth element or have Earth Chroma lineage.

Scales:   
A Chroma is covered in scales from nose to tail-tip, with variations in size, density and weight throughout the body, much like any dragon. The scales along the wings, joints, facial features and paws tend to be thinner, giving a more free range of movement, whereas the scales along the back of the neck, body, and between the wings are more thick and stiff. These are to protect vital organs and muscle structures. The scales along a Chroma’s throat, chest, stomach and through to the underside half of the tail are flexible, but much thicker and more plate-like in formation and shape. These scales can be ribbed like a snakes, or grow in large ‘sheets’ in a variety of shapes and number.

  * Note: Poison Chroma and Metal Dragons do not have scales and instead have a thick, scaleless hide, though in the case of Poison Chroma their skin usually secretes mucus that can be poisonous.



Digestive System:   
The digestive system of the Chroma is not unlike that of the dragons throughout The Realms, as they are all vertebrates. Like all dragons, the Chroma have a secondary set of salivary glands that are used for releasing their elemental projectile weapons. In most cases these glands are located closer to the esophagus, and as such can sometimes be an easy target for attackers who wish to permanently damage these glands or cause death. The rectum/anus and urinary tract are both hidden within a dragon’s genital slit, though are not considered a cloaca.

Reproductive System:   
The reproductive system of the Chroma is similar to most, if not all other species of dragon within The Realms. Chroma possess a genital mound/slit, located between the hind legs and upwards towards the underside of the base of the tail. The slit, sometimes called the ‘vent,’ is either vertical or horizontal, depending purely on genetics, and when not aroused does not stand out.

  * Females: The female slit will become engorged when they are aroused or in season, and will produce natural lubricant that eases in penetration. The female dragon’s vaginal opening is capable of accommodating to the size of an egg, which typically grows no larger/longer than the individual’s fist, and most cocks.
  * Males: The male slit will also become engorged when they are aroused, though a male does not enter into a season like females do. Through muscle control the male can flex their slit away from the hood where their cock will emerge. Male Chroma’s usually boast a spade-shaped head, a shaft typically covered in small ridges or scale-like growths, and a bulb just before the base of the shaft that can swell into a knot.



Magi-Gems:   
The Magi-Gems are an important and integral part of Chroma anatomy, and culture. Magi-Gems do not appear on an individual when born, but will naturally grow over time between scales. These gems help with balance and control over an individual’s element, and will typically glow when that element is in use. Damage to a Magi-Gem is not unlike damage to a scale, as they are naturally healing and made up of magically concentrated keratin. However, complete removal of gems will almost always lead to the individual’s death, as the physical location of these gems when removed will bleed Magik profusely until the individual bleeds out.   



	8. Religion (WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A description of the religious practices and recognized holidays of the Chroma. A WIP.

**Religion**

* * *

Chroma are a polytheistic group that worship and work with all the gods and goddesses of their pantheon. Below are listed religious acts, religious holidays, and religious superstitions.

**Religious Acts** **  
** _ Rituals, Sacrifices and Day-to-Day Acts _

Rituals: The rituals of the Chroma are usually conducted in groups, with certain days of the months or weeks during the beginnings or ends of Seasons dedicated to them. The following rituals are:

**Cœpta Hiem:** Winter’s Birth   
Winter’s Birth heralds the beginning of the coldest months out of the year. In Wohrfayn, the Fire and Ice Chroma Elemental Mentors stand at opposite ends of a great pit, filled with one piece of kindling from each home in Wohrfayn. Over the pit is a great many grills and cauldrons, over which members of The Circle and the Guards will begin preparing foods of all assorted tastes. Enough to offer every Chroma that calls Wohrfayn home a meal, from the richest noble to the youngest orphan. At the beginning of the ceremony, the Fire Mentor will light the fire with their apprentices, who will wait until everyone has eaten their fill. The first to eat is the Ice Mentor and their apprentices, symbolizing a show of respect towards winter, which will cover the known Realms with ice and snow. When all have been fed, the Ice Mentor and apprentices will lead those gathered in a prayer to Stiriracus, asking that the Wisest One will remember their feast in honor of His Name and have mercy on them. The Ice Mentor and apprentices will then unleash great gusts of ice and snow, dousing the fires and signifying the end of the ritual. Some are invited to take some of the frozen coals back to their homes, and use it as kindling for the first fire set to keep warm.

**Chorus Erat Fons:** The Dance of Spring   
Led by the Water, Wind and Electricity Mentors, Chorus Erat Fons is meant to symbolize the beginning of more pleasant months. The trio of Mentors will summon light storms over the center of Wohrfayn’s gathering pavilions, where the Chroma will dance uncovered. Songs in honor of Irririo, Eurus and Murex are sung, with the apprentices of all three Mentors making flower crowns, wreaths and wrist bands from harvested flowers and plants. These are blessed with sheep’s blood and fresh rain water, and taken home to be repurposed as fertilizer for spring gardens. Chorus Erat Fons is also an opportunity for hopeful pair-bonds to begin courting, as many crowns and bands are exchanged between would-be lovers and dances are shared only between the prospective pairs.

**Memento Mœre:** Death’s Rememberance   
This is a much more somber ritual, usually held on the days of particularly difficult battles lost or won by Chroma’s forces, led by the entirety of The Circle. Those who have lost loved ones are offered the time to share a story of the one who has passed on, and shown deep signs of respect by The Circle who bow fully before them. Prayers to all gods, save the ‘forgotten/forbidden’ gods, are led by the Circle Mentors, with the final prayer to Ksindæl led by the Circle Patriarch/Matriarch. This is either the Mentor, Elder or General appointed with representing The Circle as a whole, who will hold a day-long silent vigil in honor of every dragon lost during the battle in question. The intention behind this ritual is aimed to honor the deceased, but also to make a plea with the gods to protect future generations of soldiers.

**Pallio zeli Autumnni:** Cloak of Leaves

A ritual that is led almost entirely by the Water, Wind and Earth Mentors and their apprentices, it’s one that’s a little more personal in a sense, and is the only ritual that doesn’t include every individual living in Wohrfayn. As these Elemental Mentors are usually tasked with seeing to the agricultural well being of Wohrfayn, they are the ones often sought out during the peak of harvesting season, and Pallio zeli Autumnni is intended to be a boosting ritual for those times. The Mentors and their apprentices take trips to every farm and homestead, blessing the families cultivating the land and their crops, helps mend fences or tend to sick or injured animals, and help with harvesting. In return they are given the first crop of the season, which they will then donate to the poor, orphans or needy families. This ritual is preceded by prayers to their respective Elemental Gods, usually in a group, and is more considered a working with their gods rather than a plea with them. Whether it is successful depends entirely on the amount of work each individual is willing to put into the activities which can take many days to complete.

**The Lover’s Ritual:**

A much more intimate ritual, the only one that is held between two individuals. 


	9. Government (WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chroma government structure/functions. A WIP

More TBA!!!!


	10. Social Structure (WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social Structure of the Chroma. A WIP

More TBA!!!!!


	11. Armor and Clothing (WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armor and Clothing of the Chroma. A WIP

More TBA!!!!


	12. Major Cities and Places of Interest (WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cities and locations where important historical events took place. A WIP.

More TBA!!!!


	13. Language: Written and Spoken (WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Language of the Chroma. A WIP.

You guessed it: more tba!!!!


	14. Magik and Magigems (WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details about the role of Magik and Magigems in Chroma biology, culture and society. A WIP

Another WIP???? You guessed it!


	15. Cores and Coreless (WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details about Cores and Coreless. A WIP

Another WIP!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Core: The 'soul' of a dragon, a term originally used by the Dunewyrms and adopted by the Chroma. The source of all of the Magik an individual possesses from birth until death.  
> Coreless: Those born 'without a Core.'


	16. Chroma Hybrids (WIP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrids of the Chroma and the impact they have on Chroma history, culture, and society as a whole. A WIP.

A WIP and will probably be one of the longer ones~

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:
> 
> Magik: Powers that go beyond physical ability that are drawn from a 'Core.'  
> Magigems: Gems that naturally grow on the bodies of the Chroma and Dunewyrms. A foci for Magik that helps stabilize its flow within the individual.  
> Kuros: A species of dragons named after the material that makes up their skeletal system: Kuronium. To read more about the Kuros: https://weirdlanders.tumblr.com/Kuros  
> Core: The center of any/all beings' souls that houses the ability to produce and control Magik.
> 
> This glossary will be updated as more chapters are added!


End file.
